1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger linkage mechanism, especially to a trigger linkage mechanism for use in toy gun.
2. Description of Related Art
The gun frame of a toy gun is installed with a trigger linkage mechanism and a magazine which are correspondingly disposed. The trigger linkage mechanism is able to drive the magazine to rotate to a predetermined location, thereby enabling a bore part of the magazine to be correspondingly arranged with a gun barrel during each firing of the toy gun, so a pellet can be smoothly fired and prevented from being stopped between the bore part of the magazine and the gun barrel.
Disadvantages of a conventional trigger linkage mechanism are as follows. Take the U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,536 for example. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,536 discloses a trigger linkage mechanism having the front end formed as a pawl member, when the trigger is pulled, the pawl member is enabled to perform an arc-shaped movement with the rotation shaft served as a center, so the pawl member is able to be buckled with a buckle part of a magazine, and the magazine is able to be driven to rotate to a predetermined location. In addition, the trigger linkage mechanism is installed with an arc-shaped spring between the pawl member and a pawl member supporter, so the arc-shaped spring is able to drive the pawl member to be recovered when the trigger is released, thereby allowing the pawl member to be released from the buckle part.
The above-mentioned trigger linkage mechanism utilizes the arc-shaped spring for controlling the rotation radian and speed of the pawl member, however, the design for the arc-shaped spring itself is provided with a vertical elastic force and a horizontal elastic force, so the rotation radian and speed of the pawl member is unable to be precisely controlled, and the firing speed and the user experience of the toy gun may not be as good as anticipated.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for researching and inventing a novel design for improving the above-mentioned disadvantages.